Flaming Forests
by OJ-Juice-Simpson
Summary: Flamepaw had a wonderful life. She had everything she could ever want, until she was forced to make a promise. Will Flamepaw keep her promise, or will she crumble under the weight of the pledge she had made
1. Chapter 1

Flamepaw awoke in her nest, her fur messy and unclean. She sighed, looking to see that it was almost sunhigh. She grunted, heaving herself to her paws. She looked around the den, seeing that she wasn't the only one who slept in. She spotted Ashpaw, Pinepaw, Silverpaw, Leafpaw, Blackpaw and Tidalpaw in the den, fast asleep.

She walked past their sleeping heaps of fur. She walked out of the den, the cold leaf fall air hitting her like a monster. She shivered, fighting to see her camp against the blinding light of the sun. Her eyes finally adjusted and she spotted the deputy and father, Tigerwhisker, standing below the Hightree. He looked at her, amused at Flamepaw sleeping so late.

She walked over to him, purring at his amusement.

"You think it's funny?" She smiled. He looked at her, a serious, but funny look on his face.

"Wake up earlier!" He purred, licking her between her ears.

"Lightingtail trained me for so long yesterday! I thought that my paws would fall right off and run into the forest!" She laughed, enjoying the glint of happiness in his eyes. He hadn't been this happy since one of his great friends was hit by a monster. She nudged him playfully before Rosepaw padded out of the medicine cat's den. She padded over to the fresh kill pile, picking out a plump mouse before disappearing into the den again.

"Can we go on a patrol with Ashpaw and Leafpaw?" She asked, looking at her father.

"Let's bring your mother too. She's been itching to go on a patrol with you." He purred before walking into the warriors den to go find Ferneye.

She took one glance after Tigerwhisker before trotting happily towards the apprentices den again. She poked her head in to locate Leafpaw and Ashpaw. She saw them, opposite sides of the den. She sighed, rolling her eyes amusement. She slowly stalked Leafpaw, poking her in her tortoiseshell pelt. She lifted her eyes, her eyelids faltering against the light coming from outside the den.

"Wha?" She asked sleepily. Flamepaw couldn't help but giggle at her drowsiness.

"Patrol sleepy head!" She smiled. Leafpaw nodded her head in acknowledgement. After getting Leafpaw, Flamepaw started creeping toward Ashpaw, making sure not to step on anyone's tails. She reached him, Ashpaw's gray pelt rising slowly as he slept peacefully.

Flamepaw bunched up her haunches, leaping up and on top of Ashpaw. He started awake, his eyes wide with fear. Flamepaw heard Leafpaw giggle behind her.

"Patrol." She chimed, smiling at Ashpaw. She saw Ashpaw roll his eyes, before leaping, tackling Flamepaw. Her eyes wide with surprise, she lightly slammed against the ground of the den. Ashpaw was above her, pinning her down by her shoulders and belly.

"I win." He purred. He removed his paws, allowing Flamepaw to get up.

"This once!" She jokingly challenged him, padding out of the den. Leafpaw and Ashpaw emerged after her, their eyes screwing up. She laughed as they tried to adjust their eyes to the bright light.

"What's so funny?" Ashpaw asked, his deep blue eyes looked confused.

"Nothing." Flamepaw replied. She guided the two until their eyes had gotten used to the harsh light. She looked to see her parents already by the camp entrance. Her ears flicked back in embarrassment.

"About time you three showed up!" Tigerwhisker joked. As soon as he said that, Leafpaw and Ashpaw looked to see the deputy. Their eyes widened in excitement.

"You didn't tell me we were patrolling with the deputy!" Leafpaw whispered to Flamepaw. She shrugged, padding out the entrance; the soft and luscious fern fronds brushing against her pelt.

She looked behind her to make sure that they were following. Ashpaw was right behind her, followed by Leafpaw and her parents. Ashpaw trotted up beside her, making her paw for paw. She opened her mouth to scent the air, picking up scents of delicious prey.

"I'm going to catch a vole! That's Thornspots' favorite." She led Ashpaw toward the scent of two voles. She spotted them, signaling Ashpaw with her tail. He nodded her, before dropping down into a hunter's crouch as crept toward one of the voles, while Flamepaw went for the other.

She leapt, landing on the vole. She delivered the killing bite. She picked up her catch and looked over at Ashpaw. He looked at her, amusement glinted in his eyes. Before she could say anything, a shriek of terror split the air, making her jump back, dropping her vole.

Ashpaw dropped his catch, sprinting toward the source of the noise. Flamepaw followed, not prepared to discover what had cause the noise.


	2. Chapter 2

Flamepaw ran as fast as she could through the trees. Hard on Ashpaw's heels, she let her mind drift, imagining what it could've been. Ashpaw stopped abruptly, causing Flamepaw to crash into him. She grunted as she gathered herself up.

"So-"she was cut off as she looked in the middle of the clearing. Tears welled in her eyes at the site. A rouge loomed over an elder from her clan, Thornspots. The rogue looked up at her, and smiled as he ripped his claws across Thronspots' throat.

"No!" She yowled, leaping at the rogue, but before she tackled him, he sped off into the trees. She looked down at the bleeding elder. _I can't leave him, but I will get my revenge! _She promised herself as tears fell down her cheeks.

"T-Thornspots!" She whimpered, settling down beside him.

"Remember all the stories you used to tell me? Well, you can soon tell me some, when you are being healed in the medicine cat's den!" She pleaded. She saw a weak smile across the elder's face as his eyes dulled, letting out a spasm throughout his whole body before lying limp. Wailed in sorrow, her head bowed in grief.

_I will always watch over you, my young one ._She lifted her head as the voice rung in her head. Ashpaw emerged from the bushes, leading Ferneye and Tigerwhisker to the clearing.

"No, Thornspots!" Ferneye choked, tears gathering in her eyes. Flamepaw saw Tigerwhisker look at Ashpaw seriously.

"Where did the rogue go?" He mewed sternly.

"I-I don't know!" Ashpaw stammered. Flamepaw licked Thornspots fur one more time. She turned to Tigerwhisker.

"Help me bring his body back to camp." She said, her voice filled with grief. Tigerwhisker nodded, padding over to his body. Flamepaw helped heave Thornspots onto her father's back. He padded off towards camp, Thornspots' head and tail drooping limply off her father's shoulders. She dreaded the sight, looking away quickly.

Ashpaw laid his tail across Flamepaw's spine.

"It's ok. He will always watch you." He whispered into her ear soothingly. She looked into his eyes, seeing sympathy clouding Ashpaw's deep blue eyes. She nodded, rising and padding back toward camp. Ferneye hurried after the two apprentices, worried about Flamepaw. She walked through the camp entrance and into camp.

Every cat looked at her. Her fur felt on fire from all the cats staring at her. Before she could say anything Cinderstar appeared from her den. She looked at Thornspots' limp body in the middle of camp, and back at Flamepaw. Flamepaw looked at herself, and realized the dead elder's blood was all over her.

"What did you do?" Cinderstar growled at her; the leader's eyes like blue fire.

"It wasn't me! I would never kill an elder!" She protested. Tigerwhisker stepped in front of Cinderstar.

"There was a rogue. I picked up a hint of his scent, leading out of the clearing where Thornspots was killed." He explained every detail. Cinderstar dipped her head in apology at Flamepaw before leaping onto the Hightree.

"We have lost one of our elders! Thornspots was one of the greatest and wisest elders ever in this clan. We will all miss him." She announced, her voice echoing all over the camp. She leapt down, and settled down beside Thornspots.

Flamepaw felt a tear stream down her face, falling to the ground below her. She slowly padded over to the elder's body, licking his wound clean before laying down beside it, sticking her muzzle deep into his cold fur.

She sighed, remembering all the stories he had told her as a kit. Flamepaw would always sneak out of the nursery and creep into the elders den. She always snuggled up close to Thornspots, anticipating the next great tale she would be told. All the stories Flamepaw knew, she had learned them from Thornspots.

Tears fell onto the cold elders pelt as she recalled all the memories she had had with him, and now he was gone. _I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you _She thought, wanting to tell that to him. Sleep hung on her eyelids. She closed them, sleep coming difficult.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flamepaw awoke to a paw prodding her side. She opened to see Ashpaw looming above her.

"Come on, you need to sleep properly in your nest." He urged. She nodded in agreement. She shivered at the cold and she removed herself from Thornspots warm side. She groggily padded into the apprentice den; settling down in her nest. She heard Ashpaw drag his nest next to hers, and curled up next to her. She drank in his soothing scent before slumber claimed her once more, this time a little easier.


	3. Chapter 3

Flamepaw widened her eyes open. She saw grass sway in front of her as she heaved herself up. She swiveled her head around, studying her surroundings. She pricked her ears as she heard paws padding toward her.

Her eyes lit up with grief, happiness and regret as Thornspots padded out of the trees beside her. He smiled his eyes unreadable.

"Thornspots!" She gasped happily, taking a step closer, only to be stopped by his questionable gaze.

"It is nice to see you, but I was meant to come and ask you something." He mewed seriously. Flamepaw opened her mouth hurt, but nodded.

"What is it?" She asked, still eager to talk to him. He looked her dead in the eyes.

"Can you make a promise, and hold it for the rest of your life?" His eyes filled with curiosity.

"Well, if it was for a good reason, yes I would." She replied cautiously. Thornspots nodded.

"Will you promise to never harm another cat, even if it was for your clan?" He tilted his head. Flamepaw tilted her head confusingly.

"Uh, I don't know why you want me to make this promise." Her voice shook. Thornspots paused for a moment, before finally replying.

"It's for me." Flamepaw's eyes widened, her eyes clouded with confusion.

"Well, I guess I can keep that promise, if it was for you." She mewed softly. She looked up to see Thornspots glaring at her.

"The prophecy has been set." He announced. Flamepaw tilted her head confusingly.

"What?" she asked. Flamepaw started to get dizzy, the world around her darkening.

"_A promise can make a cat stronger, or the weight of a pledge that is broken will corrupt and crumble a cat's soul." _ Thornspots mewed before Flamepaw felt darkness surround her once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flamepaw startled awake, the dawn light pouring into the den and onto her face. She shook her head vigorously. She had no idea what had just happened. She remembered the prophecy though. It was clearer than anything, as well as the promise she had made.

She had a sickening thought that she would regret making the promise. She felt Ashpaw lift his head next to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his deep blue eyes clouded with worry. She looked from him to Tidalpaw, her sister.

"Come on, I need to tell you and Tidalpaw something." She rasped. She jumped over to her sister, prodding her in the side with her paw. Tidalpaw lifted her head up and mewed sleepily.

"What?" She tilted her head.

"Come on, follow me and Ashpaw." She whispered to her as she headed out of the den. Fog filled the clearing and swirled around her paws. She shivered at the cold of dawn. She led the two other apprentices out of camp and into a bramble thicket. It was big enough for the three as they crawled in.

"What is this about?" Ashpaw grunted as he tucked his paws underneath his chest.

"I had a" she paused to look for a word. "-dream." She finished. Tidalpaw sighed with exhaustion.

"We all have dreams!" She snapped. Flamepaw looked at her.

"Thornspots was in it. He made me make a promise then said a prophecy has been set. I have no idea what he meant!" She shook her head confusingly.

"What was the promise, and the prophecy?" Ashpaw looked curiously and intently at Flamepaw.

"I-I made the promise to never hurt another cat, even if it was for my clan. And the prophecy was, _a promise can make a cat stronger, or the weight of a pledge that is broken will corrupt and crumble a cat's soul." _She shivered as she repeated word for word what Thornspots had said.

"You should have never made that promise!" Tidalpaw gasped.

"He said it was for him! He was my best friend! I had to make the promise!" She argued.

"He's only an elder." Ashpaw mewed

"He was always there when I was a kit!" A tear fell down Flamepaw's face as she remembered the sweet and kind elder.

"Maybe StarClan sent him to tell you that because they knew he was close to you." Tidalpaw suggested.

"Maybe, but it just doesn't make sense!" Flamepaw wined.

"What doesn't?" A deep growl sounded from outside the bush. Flamepaw crawled out to see Eagleclaw.

"A-A game." Flamepaw gulped. Eagleclaw was the meanest trainer in camp. Everyone knew that.

"Get back to camp!" She growled at the three. They all together padded back into the camp clearing. Flamepaw turned around to see that Eagleclaw was glaring at her. She quickly broke his gaze, turning around.

_Why is she looking at me like that?_ Flamepaw wondered as she joined the other apprentice's gossip group.


	4. Chapter 4

Flamepaw awoke to the call of Cinderstar's voice. She opened her eyes, peering out of the den. She saw cats gather in the camp clearing. She pulled herself to her paws, nudging Ashpaw, Leafpaw, Tidalpaw and Silverpaw awake.

She padded sleepily out into the clearing, fighting hard not to collapse out of exhaustion. She sat down in front of the Hightree, gazing up at Cinderstar. She looked to see Leafpaw and Ashpaw sit on either side of her, looking just as tired as she was.

She saw Cinderstar's gaze carry around the clearing, looking at all the cats. As soon as everyone had gathered, Cinderstar announced to her clan.

"As you all know, we have lost an elder." Her voice filled with grief as she continued. "We grieve for him, but we must move on. My clan needs to know that they are safe and protected. Tigerwhisker," She looked straight at Flamepaw's father, her icy blue eyes filled with seriousness. She continued when Tigerwhisker nodded in acknowledge.

"Organize patrols to patrol our territory, make sure no intruders are creeping among our territory. We don't want another cat to end up like Thornspots." Cinderstar's last sentence was filled with sorrow and regret.

Flamepaw was shocked the leader's eagerness in her voice as she spoke to the clan. She anticipated what was to come next in the late clan meeting.

Tigerwhisker looked up at her; his amber eyes had nothing but determination in them.

"Patrols start now. And I want apprentices to be trained at sunhigh. Clan dismissed!" Flamepaw looked at her confused and disappointed. She looked her other clanmates, seeing that they weren't very happy about the orders either. But she knew she couldn't argue with her leader, so she trotted over to Lightningtail. She looked up at him, waiting for his orders. He finally nodded at Ferneye.

"We are going to train with Ferneye and Ashpaw." Lightningtail mewed, touching his nose to hers before padding away toward the Training Gully.

"We are going to train together!" Flamepaw mewed excitedly to Ashpaw. She saw him smile as he trotted after his mentor, Ferneye. A twinge of hurt appeared inside her as she watched Ashpaw walk off without her.

She quickly shook it off, sprinting after them. She caught up to Lightningtail, who was sitting patiently in the gully, grooming his pelt.

"You finally decided to show up for training, uh?" Lightningtail purred with amusement. Flamepaw smiled, before tackling him over, pinning him roughly against the ground.

"Good, but-" He flipped her under him, pinning her by her shoulders and belly.

"You were too confident in your win that you forgot to pin me correctly." He looked her straight in the eye; wisdom clouding his yellow eyes. She nodded, remembering a move she had been taught. She exposed her belly, knowing the Lightningtail would see and lecture her on it.

Lightningtail reared up, preparing to leap onto her belly. Before he reached it, she kicked out her hind legs, flinging Lightningtail off with great force. She heard a loud _thud _and grunting in front of her. She looked up to see her mentor lying on his side, the air knocked out of him.

She giggled, seeing a glint of surprise in the senior warrior's face.

"Good move!" Ferneye called behind her. Her mother's praise filled her with embarrassment.

"Thanks." She mewed back, giving her chest a couple of licks. Ferneye never seemed so happy and proud since Flamepaw's brother, Airkit, died during leaf-bare. Her mother had stayed in the nursery for moons; grieving for her dead kit. Flamepaw knew her brother for half a moon before he left to join the ranks of StarClan. Flamepaw still had no clue why StarClan wanted him so early, so young.

She shook her pelt, getting rid of the awful memories. She had too much to do, too much to think about. _The prophecy, what does that mean? _She asked herself.

"Can you teach me that move?" The question snapped her back into reality. She looked to see Ashpaw's head tilted in question.

"Yeah, of course!" She mewed happily as she padded into the middle of the gully. Ashpaw bunched up his haunches, leaping onto Flamepaw. Flamepaw narrowed her eyes, collapsing to the ground. She went limp, fooling Ashpaw; it worked.

"I've def-" He was cut off by a grunt as she kicked Ashpaw in the belly, launching him in the air. She leaped up, flinging herself at Ashpaw, who was still in the air. She pretended to scratch her claws down his pelt, landing behind him on all four paws.

She heard him land on the ground a tail length away. She turned around, seeing him trying to heave himself up. She padded over, helping him to his paws.

"Nice one," he grunted, looking at her.

"Great job, Flamepaw, especially when you raked your claws down his pelt mid-air!" Flamepaw's mentor mewed proudly to her.

She looked at her mother, seeing her leaf-green eyes fulfilled with pride.

"Thanks, Lightningtail." She gave her chest a couple of embarrassed licks.

"Let's get back to camp." Lightningtail suggested, about to leap out of the gully.

"Ok!" both Ashpaw and Flamepaw mewed excitedly simultaneously.

_Too bad I can't use those moves, I promised. _She reminded herself sadly as she leapt out of the gully, making her way back to camp.


	5. Chapter 5

Flamepaw padded through the fern tunnel and into the camp clearing; purring at the soothing heat from the sun. She looked at her clan, happy and thriving as always. Pinepaw, Leafpaw, Blackpaw and Silverpaw were huddled together, laughing about something. Ashpaw nodded to her, before trotting toward the fresh kill pile.

Tigerwhisker and Cinderstar were sitting side by side in the shade, heads close as they talk about something. Adderkit and Moonkit were playing fox; a game Flamepaw always played. She looked over at their mother, Dappleleaf, watching them with warm eyes.

Alderheart and Echostream were bathing in the sun by the entrance to their den. Flamepaw heard the close-by gossip between Rosethorns and Shardedcloud by the nursery. Flamepaw smiled, seeing how happy her clan was, as if no problems bothered them.

Flamepaw noticed that Cinderstar nodded at Tigerwhisker; she leapt on top of the Hightree.

"All cats old enough to catch prey gather beneath the Hightree!" She called, her head held high; her blue eyes filled with confidence.

As the clan gathered together, the talking and whispering died down as all of them waited for Cinderstar to speak.

"Tigerwhisker wishes to begin patrols now, so listen to what patrols you are on," She mewed, pausing so her clan could drink in the information. She continued once she was sure every cat was listening.

"Me and Tigerwhisker have concluded that cats should not join patrols; just warriors for today." She finished, her voice as certain as Flamepaw has ever heard it. Flamepaw was a little sad, but she wouldn't let this ruin her good mood. But Flamepaw heard sighs of anguish and disappointment.

"Listen up! Cloudsky, lead a patrol along the SunClan border with Robinfeather, Emberpelt and Jaycloud. Barkfoot, lead one along StreamClan border with Ferneye and Lightningtail. And last of all, Scarletpelt, lead one with Lionclaw and Briarfur just through the forest; make sure there are no trespassers." He finished, making the orders clear and strong. He added,

"Eagleclaw, you come with me. We will patrol the Rouge Place." He waved his tail in dismissal. His amber eyes were full of determination and courage. Flamepaw admired her father's personality. Strong, determined, playful, just everything a cat should have.

She sighed, watching all the warriors pouring out of camp. She looked up, noticing that the sky was turning orange as the sun set. She sighed, padding over to where Spottedpaw, Pinepaw and Tidalpaw were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flamepaw awoke to the sound of paw steps padding into camp. She ran out of the den, finding Eagleclaw covered in scratches and blood. She gasped, running as fast as she could over to her.

"Falconwing!" She yowled to the medicine cat. She looked into Eagleclaw's terrified blue eyes.

"It's ok, don't worry." She soothed Eagleclaw, licking her wounds clean. Flamepaw heard the sound of pads behind her as warriors rushing into the clearing.

"Move!" Flamepaw heard Falconwing ordered her. Flamepaw quickly stepped aside, letting the skilled medicine cat do her job. Flamepaw wondered what could've happened. _Tigerwhisker! _She realized that her father was on patrol with Eagleclaw. Flamepaw's green eyes widened, erupting with worry.

"Where's Tigerwhisker?" She asked, he heartbeat picking up pace at an alarming rate. Eagleclaw looked at her; too much in shock to talk. Flamepaw wanted to yowl in louder until she got an answer from the warrior; she knew that she would be punished for doing that. Flamepaw looked at her pleadingly and eagerly, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Where is he?" She pressed, looking for an answer each heartbeat that passed. Falconwing turned around, facing Flamepaw; her blue eyes raging with impatience.

"She can't answer you! She is in shock, leave her alone!" She snapped, pressing cobwebs against Eagleclaw's pelt. Flamepaw flinched, her eyes closing with hurt and worry.

"Ok, take it easy, and take these for shock." Falconwing ordered, pushing herbs toward the wounded warrior. Eagleclaw nodded, lapping up the herbs.

After Falconwing left toward her den, Flamepaw stepped closer to Eagleclaw.

"Where is my father?" Her voice shook, anticipating an answer. Eagleclaw looked her dead straight in the eye; the blue clouded with grief. Flamepaw's eyes filled with tears.

"T-Tigerwhisker is-" She paused, the words choking out of her mouth. Flamepaw pressed closer, pushing her to continue. Eagleclaw took a deep breath before continuing.

"Tigerwhisker is dead!" She yowled, her head bowed in grief. Flamepaw gasped, her eyes immediately blurred with tears.

"He can't be!" She shrieked the words barely understandable through the sadness in her voice. _Don't do this to me! Please, you can't be dead….._ She pleaded


	6. Chapter 6

The clan gasped around her, their eyes widening with shock and disbelief. A wail of grief erupted from within her mother, Ferneye. Tidalpaw padded over her, whispering soothingly to her. Flamepaw's eyes started to cloud over.

Anger slowly engulfed her feelings, then sadness and loss quenched the flames of rage burning inside her. _I didn't even get to say good bye_ She choked out in her mind. She looked back up at Eagleclaw.

"He's not dead! You're lying!" Flamepaw yowled, glaring at Eagleclaw. She looked back, grief taking over her face.

"I'm afraid I'm not," she bowed her head in apology. Flamepaw shook her head, as if to make herself believe that this was all a nightmare and she would wake up soon to the chirping of birds. When she looked up again, she will still in the clearing; tears fell from her clanmates' faces, except Eagleclaw.

Before she could say anything else, padding sounded from behind the warrior. Eagleclaw turned around to reveal Cinderstar, slowly making her way to the middle of the clearing.

"What has happened?" she asked, her icy blue eyes unreadable.

"T-Tigerwhisker has been murdered," Eagleclaw explained, looking at her wounds. As Eagleclaw spoke, Cinderstar stumbled back, hurt and worry immediately flooding her gaze.

"Who did this?" she growled, anger began to battle the mixed emotion in her gaze.

"I-I don't know. We were attacked by mysterious black shapes. Tigerwhisker let out a yowl, which turned into gurgling. The shadows finished attacking me, then just left!" she shook her head in shame, her teeth clenched as she explained the horrifying encounter.

"Do you remember where you were attacked?" Ferneye choked out, looking determinedly at Eagleclaw. Eagleclaw paused, then finally answered.

"Yes, and I will lead you there" she mewed, looking at Cinderstar. Cinderstar nodded, moving so Eagleclaw could get through. Flamepaw started to pad after her, but was stopped by Cinderstar. Flamepaw looked up, her eyes widening with disbelief before looking straight ahead with defiance.

"Let me go! I want to see my father!" she demanded, brushing past her tail. Before she reached the fern tunnel that lead out into the forests, Cinderstar jumped in front of her.

"I suggest you don't see. I will not allow apprentices to come with us." She mewed, looking down at Flamepaw. Flamepaw growled, looking at Cinderstar with sad anger (when you are like sad and angry at the same time, IDK what to call it ;-;).

"I have a right to see Tigerwhisker! You can't keep me from seeing him!" she felt tears rolling down her cheeks; her teeth grinding together as she tried to hold back the tears. Flamepaw looked into Cinderstar's ordering glare. Flamepaw grunted, before turning around. She quickly stalked off, into the apprentice den. Flamepaw collapsed at once. She sobbed, tears streaming from her eyes, forming a puddle beneath her. She held her breath, trying the impossible quest of not making a sound. Flamepaw didn't want to look weak. Pads thrumming the ground sounded beside her. A tail rested across her shoulders. She looked up, seeing Rainpaw next to her.

"It's ok, he will always watch over you," he soothed, licking her ears. She nodded, licking his cheek gratefully before curling her nest. Her head throbbed as she remembered her father; and the poor, painful death he must've gone through. _No, don't think of that. He is in a better place. _Flamepaw shook her head, screwing up her eye brows. Another tear fell from her face as he breathed slowly until the blurry blackness claimed her once more; sleep coming uneasily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flamepaw awoke, her head still aching with pain. She looked around, cautious as she lifted herself to her paws. A shape moved among the trees, frightening Flamepaw. The shape snickered, before revealing itself. Thornspots padded out of the bushes, his gaze stirred with emotions.

"Thornspots, you haven't seen my father anywhere have you?" she asked, tilting her head as stepped forward to lick the former elder's shoulder. He jerked aback, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid not. I-I don't know where he is." He smiled weakly, stepping back away from Flamepaw. She once again felt a spark of emptiness and loneliness inside of her. Thornspots's eyes widened with horror as bushes behind them rustled. He flashed a glance at Flamepaw, before disappearing into the darkness.

"Hello?" she called, straining to see in the bush. Starry pelted cats poured from the tress, blocking Flamepaw from escape. They harshly whispered to her, making her shudder.

"You've made a mistake!"

"You will regret ever doing it!"

"Break it, and your soul shall be corrupted!" Flamepaw flattened her ears, trying to shut out the voices. Red erupted from inside the cats, revealing an army of Dark Forest cats; surrounding and enclosing the LeafClan apprentice.

"Remember the promise!" every single cat in the clearing leapt for Flamepaw. As the armada of cats crashed down on her, blackness filled her dreams, leaving her in a dark world. The last words she heard were,

"The swiftness of the wind could carry even the biggest of leaves away.."


	7. Chapter 7

"Let all cats old enough to climb trees gather beneath the Hightree!" Her leader's voice rang around the clearing. Flamepaw looked up from her mouse up at her leader. Ashpaw and Tidalpaw rose to their paws beside her. She glanced around the camp, spotting the newest warriors, Silvertail and Blacktail.

The two sisters had become warriors in the moon that had passed. Flamepaw was astonished that not all the apprentices were made warriors. But it did make sense not to fill up the _entire _warrior den. And, Flamepaw didn't mind being an apprentice for another moon or two.

Flamepaw continued to scan the clearing. She saw the nursery shake as Silvertail and Blacktail's mother, Dappleleaf, heaved herself out of the nursery and next to her mate, Cloudspots. Dappleleaf was heavy with another litter of kits. Flamepaw still remembered the reactions the clan had, especially Blacktail and Silvertail. Their faces were _priceless_! She still laughs about it now.

As the clan gathered around their leader, Cinderstar sat on a thick branch, taking in the view of her clanmates gazing up at her, waiting for the news she had. She opened her jaws and began to speak.

"As you all know, since Tigerwhisker had been brutally murdered," she paused, drawing in a deep breath. "We have been patrolling non-stop to try to find the rogues that were involved. I had gathered you all here today to discuss. Eagleclaw, do you have any updates?" Cinderstar looked down at Eagleclaw, who was beneath the Hightree.

Flamepaw looked expectantly at her. Eagleclaw had been made the new deputy after Flamepaw's father's death. Every cat in the clan thought it was too soon for her to take on her clan's responsibilities, but Eagleclaw insisted that she would be able to carry the burden of becoming deputy.

Flamepaw was directed back to reality when Eagleclaw cleared her throat before giving her reports.

"Our patrols haven't found any _rogue _scent…" she paused looking across the clearing. All the cats around her gaze each other puzzled looks. Even Cinderstar was taken aback by the paused.

"But," Cinderstar stretched so far off her branch she was about to fall off.

"But, we have picked up SwiftClan scent across our borders near the Mighty Rocks." Eagleclaw growled, looking up at her leader.

"I'm gonna rip my claws down those mangy cats!" The clearing erupted with wails and yowls of anger and betrayal.

"Silence!" The leader scolded her clan. The clearing immediately fell into a sickening silence.

Memories flooded back into Flamepaw's mind once more as she remembered stories of how LeafClan and SwiftClan fought many battles over the Mighty Rocks. (Mighty Rocks are just as they sound, they are HUGE and apprentices in LeafClan are tested on their climbing skills on the Mighty Rocks. They are so huge that even leaders have a little trouble climbing them… YAY FUN FACTS FOR ALL YA'S)

Cinderstar paused, taking a moment to think. She saw her eyes narrowing, as if many possibilities were whizzing through her head. Flamepaw saw her finally make a decision. Nodding to herself, she looked across the camp clearing once more.

"Ferneye, Cloudspots, Flamepaw, Leafpaw and I will lead a patrol over to SwiftClan's camp to try to figure out why this may have happened." Cinderstar announced. Flamepaw gasped with excitement; the clan around her murmured in agreement.

"It's worth a try," Silvertail pointed out.

"It may work, so I don't see why we shouldn't try it." Falconwing, the medicine cat, mewed soothingly; backing up Silvertail's statement.

All of the clan knew Falconwing was smart, wise and sweet. No one dared to question her, knowing they might make a fool out of themselves. The clearing mewed positively at Falconwing's words.

"Ferneye, Cloudspots, Flamepaw and Leafpaw please gather at the camp entrance! Clan dismissed!" Cinderstar leapt down from the Hightree, padding over to where Ferneye and Cloudspots were sitting.

She felt Leafpaw look at her from across the clearing. Flamepaw finally met eyes with her, the excitement oozing from within Flamepaw. Leafpaw's amber eyes glittered with adventure as she padded over to Flamepaw.

"We can finally see SwiftClan's camp!" Leafpaw exclaimed. Flamepaw knew Leafpaw had just as much anticipation and excitement as she did. Flamepaw hopped to her paws, standing next to her denmate.

"I know! Not many apprentices get to do this!" She gasped disbelievingly. _I may never get this chance again! _She whispered in her head.

She looked across the camp, near the apprentices den at her sister and Ashpaw, guilt and sympathy sparking inside of her. _I'm going to explore a whole new territory without my sister and best friend, _she mewed to herself in her head. Flamepaw saw out of the corner of her eye Leafpaw following her gaze to the other two apprentices.

"They'll be alright. They may get another chance before their warriors," Leafpaw nudged her, trying to cheer her up.

"I guess," She murmured, sadness still hovering over her a little.

Leafpaw dipped her head to Flamepaw before trotting happily over to the other two warriors and Cinderstar, tail held high in the air. Flamepaw was about to follow when Tidalpaw and Ashpaw stopped her.

"Guys, what are ya-" she was cut off by Ashpaw brushing his cheek against her shoulder. A feeling of warmth passed through her. Her mouth gaped open; she was at a loss of words.

"Be careful, would you?" Ashpaw mewed worriedly and eagerly. Flamepaw licked him between his ears.

"Of course I will be careful. I always am." She joked. Ashpaw chuckled, before looking at her straight in the eyes. She got lost a moment in his soothing blue eyes.

"I mean it! If you get hurt, I will be the cat who will shred who ever laid a paw on you!" He stated. Flamepaw laughed.

"Flamepaw!" Her mother called from behind the two.

"Coming!" She answered. "I'll see you two furballs later." She mewed, licking both Ashpaw and Tidalpaw's ears before racing over to Cloudspots, Leafpaw, Ferneye and Cinderstar.

As she fell in step with Leafpaw, Thornspots' promise rung through her ears.

_Do not forget, little one…_


	8. Chapter 8

Flamepaw padded through the forest, behind the patrol heading toward the SwiftClan border line. She felt a surge of excitement as she matched step by step with Leafpaw. Leafpaw looked certainly ahaead, staring in the direction of SwiftClan, her stride filled with confidence.

Flamepaw let her gaze lead her up, making her stare at the amazing view of light pouring through the leaves above. She turned her attention around the forest, admiring the sun beams dancing and dazzling on the forest floor.

She closed her eyes, reciting Cinderstar's speech.

_This is it! I can finally see what SwiftClan territory looks like! _

She purred loudly, both in her head and out loud. Flamepaw reopened her eyes once more. She heard Leafpaw giggling softly. Flamepaw laughed a bit herself. She turned her head, staring straight at Leafpaw. She stuck her tongue out, smiling wide.

"Hey!" she laughed hysterically as Flamepaw made a funny faces at her. She laughed as Leafpaw nudged her shoulder with her head. Flamepaw licked her ear, continuing to trot happily along, her tail held high in the hair.

"Ok you two, let's stop at the border and wait for a patrol." Cinderstar ordered the apprentices, a smile creeping up on her face. Flamepaw liked it when her leader was happy and in the joking mood. They all padded a couple more fox lengths before stopping, looking across SwiftClan territory.

A gust of breeze spun across the forest and fields, making leaves and bushes rustle. Flamepaw enjoyed the cool breeze, as today was a scorching hot day.

As the wind stopped, the sounds of pads hitting the ground sounded. Abruptly, a she cat with a gray pelt stepped out of a blueberry bush, followed by a small molten brown tom and a white and black pelted warrior.

Cinderstar dipped her head to the SwiftClan border patrol. Flamepaw could see that the leader of the group was confused to see them standing there, waiting.

"Hello Amberspots, Runningpaw and Whitefoot," she mewed respectfully to all three cats. Amberspots nodded in acknowledgement, while Runningpaw's eyes glittered with awe as he stared up at the LeafClan leader. Whitefoot nudged him, making him snap back into reality.

"Greetings, Cinderstar," Amberspots looked at all three cats then Cinderstar. Her red eyes were clouded with question. Flamepaw glanced into Cinderstar's icy blue eyes, which were always unreadable and unblinking.

"We wish to speak with Gorsestar," Cinderstar explained to Amberspots. Whitefoot exchanged a glance with the gray pelted she cat. Amberspots looked back at Whitefoot, then at Cinderstar.

Flamepaw could sense Runningpaw looking at her, but she didn't dare look back at him. She just stared off into the hills of grass in front of her, too embarrassed to lock eyes with the SwiftClan apprentice

"For what, may I ask?" Amberspots asked; her tone remaining respectful, yet hinting a little aggression and impatience. Flamepaw was about to lose patience with the warrior if she kept asking questions. _If she asks one more question in this burning heat I am going to melt like snow _She growled to herself

"That will be between me and Gorsestar." Cinderstar glanced challengingly at Amberspots, ready to retort again if the SwiftClan patrol questioned her again. The SwiftClan warrior looked taken aback, and then narrowed her eyes into slits.

She nodded to Whitefoot and Runningpaw, signaling them to get on either side of the LeafClan patrol. They formatted around her clanmates. She dipped her head respectively to Whitefoot, who stood beside her.

Flamepaw moved toward Leafpaw, fixing herself so she brushed pelts with her. Flamepaw looked around, then at Leafpaw to see what she was looking at. She noticed her denmate soaking in the entire environment around her.

"It's beautiful and open, isn't it?" Leafpaw meowed, her mouth gaping open with awe.

"Imagine running across those wide and open hills." Flamepaw purred, imagining being free and able to run forever.

"Yeah, but I would give up everything to live beneath the branches and leaves!" Leafpaw declared, her eyes shining with pride.

"Good," Cinderstar looked over her shoulder at the two apprentices. Flamepaw knew she had to say something too to show her loyalty to her leader.

"Yeah, me too!" she mewed to Leafpaw. She looked away from the patrol, watching the grass sway in the wind. It was soothing, and calm. She sighed, watching the tree line disappearing behind them. She hoped that one day she wouldn't have to leave it for good.

"We're almost there," Amberspots murmured. Flamepaw could just barely see the barrier of the camp in the horizon. She nudged Leafpaw, directing her with her tail. Leafpaw gasped, clearly taken by surprise by what it would look like. Flamepaw was too, it was so different than what she had expected!

"There it is!" Leafpaw mewed excitedly. Flamepaw could tell by the flexing of her muscles that so much adrenaline was pumping through her that she might burst!"

They reached the entrance to the camp. Ferneye turned to Flamepaw. She leaned down a little, laying her muzzle on top of her head.

"Don't do anything stupid, and don't anger SwiftClan" Ferneye licked her kit between the ears before disappearing through the camp tunnel. Then Cinderstar, and after Leafpaw.

"Go on then," Whitefoot urged Flamepaw. Flamepaw gulped.

"Ok," she whispered before diving through the entrance. _You can do this_ She told herself. She emerged in the hollow; the sun's light blinding her.

Harsh whispers and murmuring from the SwiftClan camp engulfed her hearing. She closed her eyes, making sure that the sun wouldn't blind her.

She felt the shaking of the tunnel behind her as Amberspots, Runningpaw and Whitefoot joined them in the clearing. Whitefoot brushed past her, almost making her fall over. She gulped back a growl, making sure she did as Ferneye told her to.

She opened her eyes again as she looked around, scanning the clearing; every cat had their eye on the LeafClan group. Warriors, apprentices and even kits crowded around them.

"Why are you here?"

"Go away!"

"Go back to the trees you squirrels!" All the cats growled at them. Flamepaw flattened her ears, trying to block out the hateful words. She looked up at her leader. Cinderstar managed to remain calm, and so did Ferneye.

She was amazed at how they could not even flinch from what SwiftClan was saying to them. Flamepaw crouched beside Leafpaw, slightly frightened by their anger and reactions.

"I wish to see Gorsestar," Cinderstar told the rioting clan around her. The LeafClan leader's eyes were lit with amusement. _What is so funny? _Flamepaw asked herself, and by the looks of it, she wasn't the only one that was thinking it.

"What's so funny, fox brain?" A warrior thrust their muzzle a nose length from her leader. Flamepaw sprung to her paws. She leapt in front of her leader, shoving the SwiftClan warrior off of Cinderstar.

"Keep your rabbit breath to yourself. She didn't attack you, so calm down!" Flamepaw growled. Cinderstar stroked her spine with her tail, trying to soothe her anger.

"It's alright, Flamepaw. Just sit back down," Cinderstar purred to her. She obeyed, sitting beside her and Ferneye. She leaned down and whispered,

"They're so dumb and hostile, that's what's so funny!" Cinderstar looked at Flamepaw, amusement glittering in her eyes. Flamepaw giggled at Cinderstar's joke.

"That's right little kit, sit with your mommy!" An apprentice snickered. She could see her leader's point. Flamepaw swallowed back a retort.

_I will shred you in battle if I see you_ She glared at the blue pelted SwiftClan apprentice. Flamepaw noticed that she had front gray-blue paws and electric blue eyes, hard and bright enough to pierce any shadow.

The spitting and hissing camp around Flamepaw silenced at once as a ruffled cream colored tom padded out into the clearing, standing in front of Cinderstar. He blinked in greeting.

"Welcome Cinderstar, to SwiftClan camp. How can I help you?" He asked calmly, no sign of hostility or aggression in his voice or eyes. That made Flamepaw worry a little less, seeing the kindness of the leader. _Wish all the cats in the camp were like him _She wondered.

"Well, I have some to talk to you about something of importance." Cinderstar explained, looking questionably at him. He nodded understandingly, guiding her to his den. Before Cinderstar entered his den, she nodded at Flamepaw, and Flamepaw blinked in acknowledgement.

As her leader disappeared into the den, Flamepaw leaned closer to Ferneye. "What do we do?" she whispered, looking at all the cats around them as she spoke with worry and fright. Ferneye licked her cheek.

"We sit here and wait," she purred softly, looking at the den Cinderstar and Gorsestar had disappeared.

She sighed softly, closing her eyes for a moment, trying to picture everything completely silent.

As soon as her eyes completely closed she heard pads thrumming the ground, coming toward her. She flashed open her eyes, seeing Runningpaw sitting in front of her. She jumped a little, then laughed at her own stupidity.

"Hi there, my name's Runningpaw!" He purred, his eyes filled with warmth.

"Oh, hello Runningpaw, I'm Flamepaw!" She smiled back at him, thankful for his friendliness and kindness. She laughed again.

"Say, I'm surprised that you aren't as hostile as some of your clanmates!" She joked, staring into his glittering yellow eyes. Runningpaw chuckled a bit too, looking around his camp. Before he could say anything back, an order sounded from amongst the crowd.

"Runningpaw, get away from that LeafClan apprentice!" Whitefoot called. Flamepaw became a little disappointed. She enjoyed talking to someone. Before leaving, Runningpaw shot an apologetic glance at Flamepaw. Flamepaw nodded understandingly to him, making sure he knew it was ok.

Flamepaw's ears swiveled as she heard the rustling of bushes as Cinderstar padded out from Gorsestar's den. Cinderstar blinked at Gorsestar respectfully.

"Thank you for your time, Gorsestar." She mewed calmly to the leader, as if nothing happened. Flamepaw was a little surprised at their words, but she thought nothing of it. _Just leader stuff_

Gorsestar blinked at her softly.

"Anytime you need to discuss something, I'm here," he told her warmly. Flamepaw tilted her head, eyes widening. _What just happened? _As Flamepaw went up to interrogate her, she lashed her tail.

"Ferneye, Leafpaw, Flamepaw, we should be heading back to camp now." She signaled to the tunnel of the camp. She let everyone go before her. As Flamepaw was about to bound through the exit, Runningpaw ran up to her and whispered softly,

"Meet me at the Mighty Rocks at Moonhigh," She looked at him. His yellow eyes clouded with eagerness. Flamepaw smiled and nodded. _Moonhigh_ She repeated as she followed her clanmates out of the SwiftClan camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flamepaw emerged into camp. By the time they arrived back into their home, the sun was setting. Ashpaw and Tidalpaw swarmed around her, with Pinepaw listening close by. As Flamepaw was about to tell them all about what happened, Cinderstar leapt up onto the Hightree.

"All cats old enough to climb gather beneath the Hightree!" Her voice rung around the camp, enough to be heard by everyone. All the cats huddled in a small group, gazing up at Cinderstar. Flamepaw sat next to Pinepaw and Ashpaw.

She looked down at her clan proudly.

"I have spoken with Gorsestar, and we decided that LeafClan will keep the Mighty Rocks as our own!" She declared. Yowls of joy and triumph immediately filled the camp. Flamepaw joined them, happy that her training could continue on the Mighty Rocks. Cinderstar waited until they fell silent.

"And in celebration, I have decided that I will do something special." She looked straight at her.

"Flamepaw, Ashpaw, Tidalpaw, and Leafpaw, please step forward." Excitement suddenly overwhelmed Flamepaw, making her dizzy. She felt like collapsing to the ground.

_No Way! _She rose to her paws and totted slowly in front of the Hightree, beside Ashpaw and Tidalpaw. She started the ceremony.

"Leafpaw, you have shown great courage and bravery! I, Cinderstar, leader of LeafClan ask StarClan to watch over this young apprentice. She has trained hard and long to earn her warrior name. From this moment forward, you will be known as Leafpelt."

Cinderstar leapt from the Hightree; touching her muzzle to her shoulder.

"Flamepaw, you have shown loyalty and intelligence. You have gone through lots by losing your father, and you could not have made him any prouder. From this moment forward, you will be known as Flamesoul!"

Flamesoul's eyes lit up as the leader pressed her muzzled against her shoulder, and in turn she licked her cheek.

_I have the greatest name is history! _She was freaking out. She looked across the clearing, spotting Ferneye. Her gentle green eyes were raging pride. She nodded, smiling as big as she could. _I will make you proud, mother _

Cinderstar continued,

"Ashpaw, you have shown great strength and skill. And from this moment forward you will be known has Ashclaw!" Flamesoul looked at Ashclaw as the leader pressed her muzzle against him. His calming blue eyes weren't calm, but filled with adrenaline. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

_Congratulations. We are warriors at last! I'm so proud of you! _She wished she could say those words to him.

Cinderstar padded over to Tidalpaw.

"Tidalpaw, you have shown defiance and have shown how smart you are. You have also gone through a lot, and for all you have been through, from this moment-" Cinderstar was cut off by Tidalpaw.

"I don't want to be a warrior," she confessed. The whole clan gasped around her. Flamesoul's jaw fell open as she stared at her sister. Tidalpaw looked confidently at Cinderstar and Cinderstar only.

"I want to be a medicine cat!"


	9. Chapter 9

"T-Tidalpaw?" Flamesoul mewed weakly, staring unbelievably at her sister. All her sister did was stare ahead, her gaze unwavering.

_Medicine cat? I thought you wanted to be a warrior! Why didn't you say anything?_

"I do not wish to play the role as a warrior, but a medicine cat," Tidalpaw switched her eyes over to Falconwing, who looked utterly surprised herself. Falconwing wasn't usually surprised, but this hit the whole clan like a monster.

Flamesoul looked at Ferneye, who didn't look angry, or disappointed, but rather accepting. Her lead-green eyes were unreadable, but Ferneye's movements were easy to decipher to Flamesoul; spending countless moons in the nursery with her.

Flamesoul looked away before they could make eye contact. Flamesoul shuffled a little closer to Ashclaw, wanting to escape into his fluffy, thick, soft pelt. She could feel him relax, understanding that she was shocked.

The clan waited for Cinderstar to speak once more, looking at her expectantly. The leader looked to Falconwing, who gazed back, her yellow eyes filled with eagerness, but wisdom.

"W-W" Cinderstar stuttered her eyes as wide as Flamesoul's, but cleared her throat. "Why didn't you say anything till now?" She asked her voice low and calm like a babbling brook.

"Well, I didn't know how to tell you. And as a matter of fact, I was going to tell you tonight, but you held the ceremony, so I had to tell you out here before I became a warrior." She explained, her eyes stuck to the ground. Cinderstar wrapped her tail around her.

"Do not worry, we will speak to Falconwing about this, little one," Cinderstar soothed, leading her toward Falconwing.

The medicine cat stepped out of the way as Cinderstar and Tidalpaw passed first. She nodded to the camp, before disappearing afterward herself.

Whispers and murmurs started to arise from around camp as soon as they entered the den. Heads hung close together in discussion as her clan discussed the events that just occurred.

Flamesoul looked into Ashclaw's calm eyes, hoping to forget everything just by looking into his ocean-like gaze. He smiled, licking her between her ears as she purred. Suddenly, Flamesoul jerked her head back up, looking at her clanmates confusingly.

"Did they forget about us?" Flamesoul worriedly looked back at Ashclaw, who had the same amount of wonderment in his expression. Leafpelt padded over to them, shaking her eyes.

"They shouldn't have! But, I suppose they would've called out new names," Leafpelt's voice trailed off as her head hung.

"I hope not! They would never forget to welcome new warriors! Something kinda important _did _just happen, so I suppose it would've been easy for them to forget…" Flamesoul leaned close to Ashclaw as the both of them looked around the camp at all the different groups of warriors and elders and queens.

"W-What now?" She looked expectantly at him, hoping he'd have an answer. He looked back, worry and astonishment clouded within his eyes.

"I-I don't even know," He murmured, breaking his eye contact with Flamesoul. She sighed, brushing her fluffy tail along his shoulders, comforting him.

"Let's just go and sit outside of the camp entrance and guard it together," she suggested, rising to her paws. Flamesoul felt Ashclaw rise beside her. She smiled a little, feeling happy that he would join her.

"Yeah, yeah that would be nice," he agreed. She nodded in agreement, leading him to the camp fern tunnel, sitting on the left side while he took the right side. She looked out into the forest, mouse flooding her scent glands as her mouth watered. But she shook her head, ridding the thought of eating without her clan.

She side-ways glanced at Ashclaw, noticing he was cold and tired.

She heard him sigh deeply. She looked over, seeing how sleepy he actually was. _He's not gonna make it _she joked to herself, giggling a bit. It made Ashclaw perk his ears up, staring at her with confused blue eyes.

"Hey, what's so funny, uh?" He asked smiling, amusement sparking his sleepy gaze awake. Flamesoul was glad he was more awake now, meaning that she wouldn't be by herself with her thoughts tonight.

"Nothing," she mewed sarcastically as she shrugged. She couldn't stop herself from laughing. Flamesoul closed her eyes, trying to make herself shut up before the whole camp could hear her hysterical laughing.

"Stupid furball," he growled playfully, bunching up his haunches to pounce. She stood on her hind legs, ready for him to leap. He glared at her, and she glared back. She couldn't help but giggle to herself a bit, which made Ashclaw smile.

He finally jumped at her, tackling Flamesoul softly to the ground. She lay there, limp as Ashclaw pinned her lightly. _Think of a retaliating move…_

"I won, I have declared my victory!" He announced through a smile. Flamesoul smiled from cheek to cheek. She laughed along with him, which made Ashclaw blush a bit.

"I suppose you have," she agreed, purring loudly. Ashclaw stepped off her, letting her get to her paws. He licked her ears, purring with a smile. She returned with a lick on the cheek. She giggled, closing her eyes, soothed by the rhythmic sound of Ashclaw's purrs.

Flamesoul reopened her eyes as Ashclaw returned to his guard spot. Flamesoul was a little sad that he left, but at least he was still with her. Her cheeks turned red a bit as she felt his calm blue eyes resting on her pelt.

She tried to distract herself by looking up to the stars stuck in the sky. She realized it was Moonhigh. She remembered her promise to Runningpaw. _I'm coming, Runningpaw! _

"Uh, I'll be right back, just gonna go make dirt," she told Ashclaw as he nodded, before trotting quickly toward the Mighty Rocks. A cool breeze swept through the forest making Flamesoul shiver a bit.

She finally arrived at the humongous rocks, remembering all of her training she did. She looked around, finally seeing Runningpaw waiting for her near the SwiftClan border. His yellow eyes met hers, immediately filling with delight and bliss.

"You came!" He purred as he ran over to her, brushing his cheek against hers. Flamesoul was taken aback from the friendly gesture. She froze as he continued to rub against her. She finally snapped back into reality, replying to him.

"Y-Yeah, of course I would come." She stuttered, smiling against his molten brown pelt. Runningpaw stepped away so he could face her, his yellow eyes fulfilled with warmth.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm Flamesoul now!" She declared, puffing her chest out proudly. Runningpaw gasped, his gaze glowing.

"Congratulations, you're a warrior! I'm so happy for you!" He purred, licking her cheek. She ducked her head, Runningpaw stopped, looking at her confused.

"W-What's wrong?" He asked worried, tilting his head slightly to the side like a kit would do, which made her giggle, before going serious.

"Aren't we, friends? We just met today!" She exclaimed, waiting for his response. Runningpaw's eyes dropped, his ears lying flat. He blushed, rubbing his front paw back and forth against the ground.

"Well, I kinda wanted to me more than friends, since you seemed so nice." he mumbled. She smiled, understanding how he felt. Flamesoul padded over to him, brushing her fire-like pelt with his.

"Don't worry, if you want to," she soothed, which made Runningpaw's eyes glow with hope as he looked into her deep green eyes.

"Really? Like you said, we only met yesterday, and I'm still an apprentice." He questioned her, making sure Flamesoul understood what she had just stated. She nodded, telling him she knew, and she was positive.

"Yes, it doesn't matter that you are still an apprentice, it will all be the same," she purred, running her fluffy tail along his back. He purred, licking her ears. Flamesoul purred as his warm tongue running long her head.

She sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. Runningpaw twined his tail with hers, pressing as close as he could against her. Flamesoul enjoyed his smooth and glossy pelt as his muscles flexed beneath it. It soothed her, making her forget all the troubles in the world.

Flamesoul breathed his scent in deeply, enjoying his grassy and minty scent. It reminded her of the moors, which she desired to run across all of her life.

"I should probably go back," she mewed, looking at him. He nodded, rising to his paws.

"Ok, me too, meet here, same place, same time, ok?" He asked hopefully, looking into her warm eyes. She nodded vigorously.

"Of course, anything for you," she purred, making Runningpaw smile widely, gazing at her with love.

"Ok, good. Bye, I love you," he mewed, waiting to hear what she would say in response. She paused, before answering surely.

"I love you too," she licked his head one last time, before padding away into the trees, back towards camp.


End file.
